No hay fronteras para el amor
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: Que pasaria si te vuelves a encontrar con tu primer amor, el cual decidiste olvidar por que te "engano", y despues de 5 o 4 largos anos te vuelves a encontrar con el y al parecer no te recuerda....ya se mal summary pero igual entren, lean y disfruten
1. Prologo: El y ella

No hay fronteras para el amor

**No hay fronteras para el amor**

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Aclaraciones**

Abcde hablando

_Abcde pensando_

_(Abcde) yo estoy hablando_

_000000 cambio de escena_

**Prologo**

_**Ella**_

Ella, una chica de tan solo 21 años, sencilla, callada, todos en la aldea pensaban que ella era rara, solo por el hecho de que se escondía de la gente, hablaba entre líneas y hacia unas raras posiciones con lo dedos. Nadie sabia la razón por la cual la chica actuaba de esa manera. Pero había veces en las que ella actuaba fríamente, sus ojos en raras ocasiones reflejaban una frialdad mucho mas que el hielo.

De niña creía que no valía como ninja, cuando fracasaba en sus misiones se deprimía fácilmente, ya que cuando mas la necesitaban ella era débil. Entrenaba sin cesar. Siempre quería ser como aquel niño que nunca se rendía, lo admiraba. Ella quería que algún día el la viera luchar, que viera lo fuerte que ella podría ser si se lo proponía. Y ese día llego.

En el examen Chunnin, le toco pelear contra alguien de su familia, y al parecer este guardaba un profundo rencor por ella y su clan. NO quería pelear y se dejaba insultar. Pero el estaba alli, y verla como era insultada y ella no hacia nada, le dio ánimos. Ella le agradeció por lo bajo y comenzó su lucha. Se lucio frente a el; cada vez que caía, el le daba ánimos y ella seguía pero desafortunadamente perdió. Aun asi el la observo, ya que ella no quería ser débil frente a la persona que mas admiraba. Meses después de ese acontecimiento el partió para volverse mas fuerte, ella tambien lo decidió. Hasta que pasaran dos años y medio no lo volvería a ver hasta que sea más fuerte.

Esos dos años y medio pasaron y se volvieron a encontrar, pero antes de que ella le pudiera decir algo, se había desmayado. Después de eso y muchos otros acontecimientos se volvieron muy amigos, hasta que por fin su sueño se realizo, aunque ella quería decirle sus sentimientos primero, por lo menos el le correspondía. Su relación iba bien hasta que llego ese fatídico día. El se entero y la dejo como si de un perro se tratara. Ella no sabía como seria su futuro, y decidió vivir en al Aldea oculta en la Neblina.

Ella vivía apartada de la aldea en una casa cerca del río. Las únicas veces que se la veía en la aldea era cuando era llamada para una misión, o cuando iba a comprar la comida para ella y su hijo….si su hijo. Nadie sabia de que aldea ella venia o quien era el padre del niño. Nadie en la Aldea escondida en la Neblina, sabia de un color rubio como el sol o de ojos perlados. Quien sabe talvez se parezca a su madre en lo ojos, ya que los ojos de ella estaban cubiertos por la banda protectora de la Aldea, de lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo los aldeanos era que el color del pelo del niño no era de su madre; talvez lo haya heredado de su padre. Muchas preguntas rondaban en la aldea:

_¿Quién es realmente esa mujer?_

_¿Por qué lleva la banda de la aldea en los ojos?_

_¿Quién es el padre del niño que vive con ella?_

_¿Realmente ese niño será su hijo?_

_¿De que aldea proviene realmente?_

_¿Por qué el Mizukage la acepto como Ninja de la Niebla?_

Nadie se le acercaba a ella pero su hijo siempre estaba en la aldea, siempre jugaba con los niños de la aldea, cuando su mama se iba a una misión, siempre se quedaba con el Mizukage, el cual le enseñaba el camino del ninja (N/A: según mi fic es el mismo que Konoha), su hijo quería llegar a ser el ninja mas fuerte de toda la aldea siempre andaba gritando:

_¡¡Algún día seré un ninja muy poderoso ya lo verán!!_

Siempre andaba con un pequeño grupo de amigos que hacia cualquier travesura, como cualquier otro niño de cualquier aldea.

Ella agradecía que su hijo se integrara con los demás, aunque ella viviera sola, no dejaría que su hijo crezca apartado de los demás; quería verlo, jugar, divertirse, ser feliz.

Agradecía de que tuvieran los recursos para poder mantenerse los dos, trabajaba arduamente en la misiones para poder vivir normalmente, aunque a ella se le dificultara un poco por ser madre soltera.

Pero había veces que le dolía mucho cuando su pequeño le preguntaba por su padre, ella se sentía culpable por no decirle a su pequeño la verdad sobre el, eran tan duro, y no sabría que decirle si algún día se encontrara con el, pero descarto esa posibilidad hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que el niño le preguntaba por su padre ella siempre le respondía:

_Tu padre, era persona maravillosa y amable el mejor ninja demo…el…murió en una misión_

Odiaba mentir especialmente a su hijo, a veces quería decirle la verdad y gritarle quien es en realidad su padre, pero los recuerdos del pasado la atormentaba y le daba miedo decirle la verdad, que el niño saliera a buscarlo, y que si lo llegara a encontrar, su padre no lo aceptara…tenia tanto miedo.

No quería volver a su aldea natal, si lo hiciera estaría _**el **_aunque quisiera olvidarlo no podía; su mente le decía _olvídalo _pero su corazón le decía _no lo hagas, _hace tiempo que obedeció a su corazón y eso trajo malas consecuencias, no quería volver a revivir esos recuerdos que al principio eran felices, pero al final era desastroso. No quería…no quiso…y no querrá volver a vivir de nuevo esos recuerdos, con solamente una lección bastaba. Lo único que ella quería era no volver a enamorarse.

_**El**_

El, un hombre de un temperamento único, y dueño de unos bellos ojos azul cielo, su cabello era como el Astro Rey. Vivía en la maravillosa Konoha, el era un ninja respetado aun cuando en su infancia todos lo odiaban, y el no entendía el por que de se odio irracional. No pudo crecer como un niño normal: no tenía padres, era el más odiado por asi decirlo de Konoha, y se valía por si mismo, no confiaba en nadie que no sea el mismo. Pero todo eso cambio cuando eso cambio cuando el conoció la palabra "equipo", desde ese día ya no sentía soledad, en el examen Chunin todos lo reconocieron.

Pero después su vida cambio con la ruptura de su equipo, la ida de su mejor amigo-rival, cuando se entero de su partida y traición no dudo en ir corriendo a "salvarlo". Pero en su encuentro, su compañero le dijo que el no quería ser salvado, ya que no lo habían secuestrado, no lo habían obligado a irse; de hecho el mismo fue el que tomo la decisión de irse. Aunque para su compañero habían roto sus lazos, con su aldea y con todos los que conocía, para el no lo había hecho, por no lo había matado. Desde ese día y hasta ahora se dedica a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Ya que se había prometido a su mejor amiga, Sakura. Ambos se habían prometido volverse más fuertes y traerlo de vuelta a Sasuke.

Dos años y medio después, volvió de su entrenamiento. Se entero de que habían secuestrado a su amigo, el que el había logrado cambiar de parecer después de su enfrentamiento, querían su poder. Cuando había perdido las esperanzas, verlo muerto, después de haber trabajado duro y ser el Kazekage, le habían arrebatado la vida. Pero por suerte, la acompañante de la Arena que los había ayudado, estaba alli, y llevaba consigo una técnica de resurrección pero ella estaba débil; asi que el la ayudo, ofreció un poco de su energía vital y aunque salvaron al Kazekage la anciana tuvo que dar su vida, a cambio de devolvérsela a el… la anciana fue considerada una heroína.

Volvió a su aldea, donde le esperaban mas misiones, un nuevo integrante para el equipo, muchos acontecimientos pasaron, después de un tiempo, el la conoció, cuando la vio muchos sentimientos afloraron en su interior, para el, ella era perfecta, inocente, dulce, amable, y descubrió lo decidida que ella podía ser. La iba proteger con su vida, después de todo, no iba a perdonar que viviera con su familia por lo que le había hecho. Le dijo que la amaba más a que su propia vida. Y su amor lo sello con la entrega de sus cuerpos. Pero llego un día en el que todo cambio.

No quería verla por que le daba repugnancia, le había jurado amor eterno, pero ella hizo algo que ni siquiera lo podía creer. Ahora ella esta muerta. Se entero de que había muerto en una misión, sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón cuando se entero, pero a el ya no le importaba; el ya la había dejado, y esos sentimientos que sentía por ella tambien, no quería saber de su vida. Lo único que el quería es que sus vidas y sus ojos nos se volvieran a encontrar.

Tenía un presentimiento de que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ahora el es el Yonnin de la Aldea Konoha. Y con tanta fama que le tenia en algunos países, debido a los tantos amigos que el tenia y la gran ayuda que les había brindado, muchas chicas querían casarse con el, pero el ya estaba comprometido.

Estar comprometido no era algo que le gustaba mucho pero por alguna razón, cada vez que pensaba en la boda, solo pensaba en ella. Cada vez que su imagen, la de rostro tocaba en su cabeza, el sacudía de su cabeza para poder alejarla.

Su vida en la Aldea no había mucho que contar, misiones, trabajo, a excepción que cada vez en cuando pasaba siempre lo felicitaban por su compromiso. Una parte de el estaba feliz por que al fin lo reconocen, pero otra era que solo lo hacían por que estaba comprometido y no por ser alguien, una ninja fuerte, como el siempre lo quiso. El sentía un vacío en su corazón, lo sintió cuando ella se fue; quiso taparlo con su compromiso, después de todo a su prometida si la conocía, y eran muy amigos antes de comprometerse. Pero…

_¿Por qué ese vacío no se llena?_

_¿Acaso será por que ella se fue?_

_¿Que tiene que hacer para poder olvidarla completamente?_

Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, no lo consultaba con alguien, por que a lo mejor le decían que su vida esta con ella, que nunca debió dejarla ir, sus amigos eran capaz de decirle eso sobre todo, por que ellos sabían que ella lo amaba profundamente y que fue un error el dejarla ir, el dejarla morir. Preferiría ahorrarse todo eso, por que el estaba decidido en que lo que el hizo con ella no fue un error.

**Continuara…**

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado mucho haré mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerlos

Dejen reviews constructivos

A lo que me refiero con _Yonnin _es que esta mal dicho el 4 Sannin por que Sannin significa 3 ninjas, y como que 4 sannin no le vi la coherencia, por eso le puse Yonnin que significa 4 ninja, e hice referencia como los bijuus cada uno tiene el nombre por el numero de colas


	2. 1er Capitulo: Se preocupo por mi

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Aclaraciones**

Abcde hablando

_Abcde pensando_

_(Abcde) yo estoy hablando_

_000000 cambio de escena_

**1er Capitulo**

**Se preocupo por mi**

Esa noche un grupo de chunnins y una jounin regresaban a su aldea natal…Konoha.

La jounin era una experta en venenos y jutsus médicos con el cabello lacio y corto que llegaba a los hombros se trataba de la primera discípula de Godaime, Shizune.

Otro chico de iba montado encima de un gran perro blanco que la orejas era de color café, el chico tenia el cabello marrón y dos marcas rojas en cada mejilla que terminaban en una punta…era Kiba. El otro chico tenia gafas oscuras su cara y cabeza eran cubiertas por una capucha con una actitud ser, Shino. Y por ultimo y no menos importante una chica de pelo azulado, una tez pálida, rostro angelical y una mirada perlada que hacia endemoniante su belleza….se trataba de Hinata.

Todos volvían de una misión de nivel A, en la que Hinata casi pierde la vida, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, peor los enemigos se dieron cuenta de la habilidad de Hinata lastimando sus brazos para que no pueda utilizar el Juuken, sus brazos quedaron heridos, afortunadamente Shizune iba con el equipo 8, Kurenai no pudo ir debido a que ella estaba asignada a otra misión. La misión era de Rango B se trataba de proteger a una persona que llevaba un jutsu potente el era perseguido por mucho vándalos y criminales del Libro del Bingo entre ellos un miembro de Akatsuki que según el informante no conocía su identidad lo único que sabia era que llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas

**Flash Back**

El equipo 8 junto con Shizune estaban en una misión de protección e investigación, necesitaban proteger a su cliente de bandidos a la vez que conseguían información de Akatsuki ordenado por Tsunade

**Kiba: **Y dígame esta seguro de que la persona que trata de asesinarlo tenia capa negras con nubes rojas

**Akira: **Estoy seguro aunque no pude ver bien su rostro lo único que pudo recordar era su atuendo

**Shizune: **_Algo deben de estar tramando de seguro es un plan para poder tomar el poder del Kyuubi de Naruto-kun _Dígame algo Akira-san

**Akira: **Nani?

**Shizune: **Si se puede saber para que sirve su poder el que tantos criminales quieren..._Ya que para que un miembro de Akatsuki lo quiera quiere decir que no se trata de algo de valor_

**Akira: **Bueno les diré por que al parecer Akatsuki es de vital importancia para ustedes

**Todos: **…..

**Akira: **En realidad no es un poder lo que tengo si no, un pergamino, el cual lleva el secreto para extraer al Bijuu más poderoso de todos…Kyuubi

**Kiba, Hina, Shino: **Bijuu?

**Akira: **Les explicare… supongo que han de saber la historia en la que Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida en la pelea contra el Kyuubi**- **todos asintieron-Bueno los Bijuu son bestias demoníacas con colas. Sunagakure tuvo al Ichibi durante mucho tiempo. Eso seria el Shukaku que fue sellado dentro del Kazekage, cuando este nació.

**Hinata: **¿Ichibi?Quiere decir que hay más ¿además del Kyuubi?

**Akira: **Correcto. Hay nueve en total y todos ellos tienen unas características y poderes únicos. Cada uno de ellos tiene diferente número de colas. El Ichibi tiene una cola, Nibi tiene dos colas, hasta Kyuubi, cada uno tiene el nombre del número de colas que posee. Los Bijuus son esencialmente enormes masas de chakra.

Durante la Gran Guerra Ninja, cada aldea oculta de cada país intento obtenerlos, esperando volverlos armas suyas. Pero sus poderes estan más allá del entendimiento humano…no pueden ser controlados. No se por que Akatsuki quiere sus poderes, pero es demasiado peligroso. Supongo que incluso durante la paz, los tiempos continúan cambiando. Los Bijuu todavía existen, dispersos por todo el mundo. Hace tiempo extrajeron al Bijuu del Kazekage

**Kiba: **Ano ¿Qué quieres decir con extraer el Bijuu?

**Akira: **Probablemente intentaron crear otro Jinchuuriki del Shukaku, el Ichibi.

**Hinata: **Jinchuuriki?

**Akira: **Ya he explicado que los Bijuus son bestias de inimaginable poder ¿recuerdan?- todos asintieron- Y que varios países intentaron usarlos como armas militares. Un Jinchuuriki es aquel que controlan ese poder.

**Hinata: **Pero antes dijiste…

**Flash Back**

**Akira: **Los Bijuus son esencialmente enormes masas de chakra.

Durante la Gran Guerra Ninja, cada aldea oculta de cada país intento obtenerlos, esperando volverlos armas suyas. Pero sus poderes estan más allá del entendimiento humano…no pueden ser controlados.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Akira: **Y esa era la verdad. Pero, eso detuvo a la gente de intentarlo, sellando a los Bijuus dentro de personas. A través de las técnicas de sellado, los poderes de los Bijuus eran suprimidos, y los países intentaban controlarlos de esa manera. Y aquellos con un Bijuu sellado en su interior, como Gaara, son llamados Jinchuurikis. Los Jinchuuriki ganan inimaginable poder uniéndose con el Bijuu. Incluyendo a Gaara, ha habido tres personas en la historia de la Villa de la Arena que han sido Jinchuurikis.

**Todos: **¡!

**Akira: **Pero saben algo- todos lo miraron interrogativo- el contener a un monstruo en su interior no es lo peor de todo… a lo que me refiero es que un Jinchuuriki tiene que lidiar con el peor infierno de todos…la soledad. Yo conocí a un Jinchuuriki solo lo vi de lejos pero el afrontaba las miradas de todos, sentía odio hacia los habitantes de su aldea, pero cuando me conoció su mundo cambio totalmente… lo peor que le pude pasar a un Jinchuuriki es el estar solo- de pronto varios kunais con fuego cosa que alerto a todos, y tambien que Hinata activara su Byakugan

**Hinata: **Byakugan!- alrededor de sus ojos salieron venas

**Kiba: **Huele a…arcilla

**Akamaru: **no se escucha tan lejos de aquí

**Shizune: **PROTEJAN A AKIRA-SAN

**Todos: **HAI!- El Akatsuki tenia su rostro cubierto ni siquiera el olfato de Kiba o Akamaru lo pudieron reconocer ya que era su primera vez que se enfrentaban a un Akatsuki, vencerlo era algo imposible, todos salieron lastimados especialmente Hinata, ya que en un descuido fue lastimada por el Akatsuki severamente

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa noche de regreso a Konoha estaba lloviendo, Hinata todavía se encontraba un poco débil debido a la batalla que tuvieron, nadie iba a saber que en invierno iba a llover, asi ninguno tenia con que cubrirse. Primero la lluvia fue tranquila peor de un momento a otro esta empezó a ser fuerte, tenían que buscar una cueva en donde refugiarse, peor la parecer el bosque que los rodeaba no daba presencia de una, estaba cerca de un acantilado con un río muy correntoso

**Kiba: **Maldición! No habrá una bendita cueva done nos podremos refugiar….

**Shizune: **Esto es raro que llueva en invierno

**Kiba: **Shino tus insectos no podrían encontrar una cueva?

**Shino: **La lluvia no nos favorecerá la búsqueda ya que se mojaran y morirán

**Kiba: **No podemos contar con el Byakugan de Hinata ya que después del combate no se ha recuperado del todo

**Hinata: **de…demo Kiba-kun si tengo fuerzas pa..para utilizar el Byakugan

**Shizune: **Hinata será mejor que no lo hagas ya sabes que el Byakugan consume chakra

**Shino: **Shizune-san tiene razón Hinata

**Hinata: **Shino-kun

**Kiba:** CUIDADO HINATA!!

**Hinata: **Ahahahahaha!! –Hinata sin darse cuenta había caído en el acantilado trato de sostenerse con chakra pero sus brazos todavía no se habían recuperado, y no pudo sostenerse, Kiba enseguida se lanzo a su ayuda junto con Akamaru, Shizune y Shino nos los perdían de vista, al final del acantilado había una cascada

**Kiba: **Kuso! Akamaru sostén fuertemente a Hinata y no te separes de mi

**Akamaru: **Si! (N/A: aquí Akamaru puede hablar)-Kiba sostuvo fuertemente a Hinata para que ella no se lastimara en la caída de la cascada

**Shizune: **KIBA-KUN, HINATA-SAN!! –Shizune y Shino bajaron, para su alivio Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban a salvo peor no se podía decir los mismo de Hinata, sus heridas se habían abierto debido al tratar de salvarse, Shizune lo unico que podía hacer era darle primeros auxilios

**Shizune: **Ahora mas que nada debemos regresar a Konoha, Hinata necesita ayuda, conmigo no sera suficiente necesitamos que Tsunade-sama la atienda

**Kiba, Shino, Akamaru: **HAI!

**Shizune: **Kiba necesito que Akamaru lleve a Hinata en su espalda, el conoce el camino a Konoha, como Hinata es mas liviana que tu podrá llegar mas rápido

**Kiba: **Si! Akamaru!

**Akamaru: **De acuerdo- Shizune coloco a Hinata en el lomo de Akamaru no sin antes atarla con algo para que no se caiga

**Shizune: **Akamaru-kun ikimasho! –Akamaru corrió con lo que las patas le dieron, llegando en tan solo medio día, del lo que les tomaría a los demás, cuando llego con el primero que se encontró fue con Naruto que acababa de llegar de una misión, Naruto oudo divisar una sombra que se acercaba rapidamente a la puerta de la aldea, pensando que era un enemigo acelero el paso sacando un kunai colocandose enfrente del "enemigo"

**Naruto: **DETENTE ALLI!!

**Akamaru: **Naruto? Que buenos que estas aquí!!

**Naruto: **Akamaru? Que haces sin Kiba? Dattebayo

**Akamaru: **No hay tiempo para explicaciones necesito de tu ayuda…

**Naruto: **Mi ayuda…? –cuando Naruto se dio cuenta Akamaru cargaba algo en su lomo…mas bien a alguien

**Naruto: **HINATA-CHAN!!- se dio cuenta que Hinata tenia sus ropas sucias y rasgadas, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal pero sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color rojo, respiraba entrecortadamente, eso quería decir que tenia fiebre, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces para cargarla en sus brazos y llevarlo con la Hokage. En el momento que sintió a Hinata cerca de el además de sentir como su fiebre subía, no soportaba ver a Hinata en esas condiciones, talvez por que casi siempre de sus misiones regresaba con heridas leves pero esa no era la excepción, noto que sus brazos estaban machados de sangre, como siempre haciendo su entrada ruidosa en la oficina de Tsunade

**Naruto: **TSUNADE-NO-BAACHAN!!

**Tsunade: **Naruto te he dicho que no me llames asi!!

**Naruto: **No hay tiempo para eso bacán, necesito de tu ayuda- Tsunade dándose cuenta de que Naruto traía mal herida a una Hinata en sus brazos

**Tsunade: **Rápido ponla en el sofá y llama a Sakura

**Naruto: **Si- Naruto salio corriendo en busca de Sakura, Tsunade hacia todo lo posible para que sus brazos sanaran pero era obvio que necesitaría la ayuda de Shizune o de Sakura

**00000000000000000000000**

**Naruto:** _Sakura-chan…¿Dónde estas?...creo que ella me menciono que iba a pasar unos días en la casa de Ino mientras Sasuke hacia unos arreglos a su departamento… entonces allí debe estar" –_Naruto fue a la florería Yamanaka allí encontró a Sakura hablando con Ino

**Sakura: **en serio y después el me dijo…

**Naruto: **SAKURA-CHAN!!

**Sakura: **Kora Naruto no puedes dejar de hacer bulla?

**Naruto:** DemoSakura**-**chan, Tsunade-no-baachan necesita de tu ayuda dattebayo

**Sakura: **Que ocurre?

**Naruto: **Es Hinata-chan!! Esta muy mal herida

**Sakura: **De acuerdo voy para allá- Sakura y Naruto fueron al hospital, Sakura entro a la sala de emergencias, lo unico que podía hacer Naruto era esperar tranquilamente (N/A: si claro! Se pide algo imposible **Inner: **pero en esta situación el si se comportaría **Yo: **si como no** Inner: **en serio! **Yo: **bueno ya cállate y déjame continuar), en unas horas había entrado Hiashi Hyuuga (N/A: el mismísimo mero mero Hiashi) al parecer en su rostro no mostraba algún rastro de preocupación, cosa que se le hizo extraño a Naruto

**Naruto: **_Con que el es el padre de Hinata-chan…. Al parecer su rostro no refleja que este preocupado por ella, Hinata-chan me dijo que el era una persona muy estricta pero no tanto como para no preocuparse por su hija –_en ese momento Tsunade y Sakura salieron de la sala de emergencia, al parecer curar a Hinata si la había cansado

**Hiashi: **Como esta Hinata?- dijo Hiashi sin un rastro de preocupación

**Tsunade: **Por suerte logramos atender sus brazos, si Naruto no hubiera llegado Hinata talvez hubiera llegado a perder sus brazos, dejaría de ser una kunoichi –la noticia retumbo en la cabeza de Naruto, solo talvez si no el hubiera aparecido en ese momento Hinata en esos momentos estaría

**Tsunade: **Aunque no ha recuperado el conocimiento ella esta estable

**Hiashi: **De acuerdo _Maldición de no haber sido por ese demonio talvez Hanabi podría ser al sucesora del Souke… no hay de otra tendré que llegar a ese extremo…el clan Hyuuga no necesita a personas como Hinata_- Hiashi estaba saliendo del hospital no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio, rabia (N/A: un muerte podría ser) a Naruto. Después de que Hiashi se fuera (N/A: Al fin se calmo el ambiente)

**Naruto:** Baachan puede ver a Hinata

**Tsunade: **De acuerdo pero no le hagas saber que su padre si es que llega a despertar

**Naruto:**__Hai**- **Naruto entro lentamente en la habitación de Hinata, ella estaba dormida todavía, sus hombros descubiertos y cubierta por la manta- _NANI!! Hina…Hinata-chan esta… talvez podría…. No Naruto en que estas pensando….al parecer si pasa factura el tiempo que pase con Ero-senin- _Hinata-chan ¿por que te arriesgaste tanto?- Naruto sentía algo caliente cuando veía a Hinata, algo muy diferente cuando veía a Sakura aunque ese sentimiento que sentía el por ella era tan solo un capricho infantil, mas bien el la ve como la hermana que nunca tubo, pero con Hinata era otra cosa… se sentía tonto cada vez que veía esa mirada perlada que tanto le gustaba (N/A: que ironía)

**Hinata: **Na…Naruto…-kun

**Naruto: **Hinata? –Hinata estaba suspirando su nombre dormida- _Desearía saber que esta soñando- _entonces Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba abriendo lentamente sus perlados ojos

**Naruto: **Hinata-chan?

**Hinata: **Na…Naruto-kun? Talvez…debo seguir soñando- en ese momento Naruto toma la mano de Hinata

**Naruto: **Ie Hinata-chan esto real Dattebayo- Hinata al notar que Naruto la tomaba de la mano, se sentía en el cielo pero como siempre se sonrojo a la 3ra potencia y se soltó de Naruto

**Hinata: **Na…Na..Naruto-kun por…porque estas a...aqui…?- dijo Hinata respirando entrecortadamente

**Naruto: **Porque cuando estaba de regreso de una misión, encontré a Akamaru y a ti en su lomo, me asuste en verte en ese estado, y asi que te cargue y te lleve a la oficina de Tsunade-no-baachan para que te curara, y asi terminamos en el hospital… De verdad me tenias preocupado Hinata, si hubieras muerto en ese entonces no sabría que hubiera hecho- Hinata estaba en estado shock ante lo que acaba de oir

**Hinata: **_Naruto-kun se preocupo por mi y era capaz de hacer una locura si yo moría…..ahahaha- _de pronto Hinata se llevo la mano a la cabeza

**Naruto: **Hinata-chan!!- Naruto coloco su brazo en la espalda de Hinata- Daijobu?

**Hinata: **Na…Naru…to-kun…- Hinata hablaba entrecortadamente sus mejillas estaban tomando un rojo intenso

**Naruto: **Hinata tienes fiebre y muy alta mejor llamo a Tsunade-baachan- Naruto salio de la habitación de Hinata a buscar a Tsunade, mientras Hinata ya no aguantaba mas esa fiebre era como punzadas en la cabeza, a los dos minutos Tsunade ya estaba entrando en la habitación con Naruto atrás de ella

**Tsunade: **Hinata recuéstate- y asi lo hizo Hinata, Tsunade coloco su mano e la frente de Hinata y emano su chakra, poco a poco la fiebre de Hinata fue cediendo- Muy bien, ya esta

**Naruto: **Baachan Hinata ya se encuentra mejor?

**Tsunade: **solo tendrá que recostarse, creo que para mañana ya se encontrara mejor, le diré a su familia que mañana podrá regresar a casa

**Naruto: **Pero Baachan que pasa con la heridas del brazo y al fiebre, al parecer ella todavía tiene un poco

**Tsunade: **Con respecto a las heridas de sus brazos eso estará curado para mañana, y con su fiebre creo que le asentara mejor estar en casa

**Naruto: **Entiendo Dattebayo- Pero con tan solo eso Naruto no estaba tranquilo, recordó que Hinata le había dicho una vez que su familia no era una familia normal

**Flash Back**

_Naruto iba de camino a su puesto de comida favorito, "Ichiraku Ramen" (N/A: No Mc Donald!!) , iba girando la esquina para llegar cuando se chocó contra algo… o mejor dicho alguien_

_**Naruto: **__Kuso!! Ya se la vera conmigo el tarado que choco contra mi…_

_**??: **__G…go…gomen_

_**Naruto: **__Are?... __Hinata-chan?_

_**Hinata: **__N…Na…Narut…Naruto-kun!!_

_**Naruto: **__Gomen!! Estas bien?- dijo el rubio ayudando a levantara Hinata_

_**Hinata:**__ E…eso…cr..creo…Ah!- Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en su rodilla_

_**Naruto: **__¿Te encuentras bien? Dattebayo_

_**Hinata: **__Creo que no. Me duele mucho la rodilla-__Naruto se acercó a ver y examinó la pierna de la chica como si de un doctor se tratase. La chica enrojeció a tal punto que casi parecía un tomate.- __Me está tocando la pierna. ¿Qué hago?. ¿Lo detengo?__- pensaba la chica totalmente alterada en el interior de su mente._

_**Naruto: **__Parece que lo tienes hinchado, mejor te llevo a tu casa_

_**Hinata: **__De…de…demo… Naruto-kun_

_**Naruto: **__Mmm?_

_**Hinata:**__ Tu…vas…a..a. o..otro…. sit…sitio_

_**Naruto:**__ No te preocupes. Yo fui el que te hizo esto, además se esta haciendo tarde para que tu te vallas sola y con una rodilla lastimada, asi que yo te llevare a tu casa- con mucha decisión Naruto cargo en su espalda a Hinata, teniendo cuidado con su rodilla. Ya llegando a la mansión Hyuuga_

_**Naruto: **__Nee Hinata-chan_

_**Hinata: **__Eh?_

_**Naruto: **__Como es tener una familia?_

_**Hinata: **__Por que lo preguntas?_

_**Naruto: **__Bueno tu ya sabes que siempre he estado solo…. Nunca he sabido que se siente el cariño familia_

_**Hinata: **__Naruto-kun….sabes creo que no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo_

_**Naruto: **__NANI?!...demo Hinata-chan tu tienes una familia!! Dattebayo!!_

_**Hinata: **__Si la tengo…pero nunca he sentido el cariño familiar del que tu me hablas_

_**Naruto: **__Doshte?_

_**Hinata: **__Ah digamos que mi familia…no…es… como las demás_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Naruto: **__No se si que en ese estado pueda ir a su casa_

_En ese momento entra cierta pelirosada_

_**Sakura: **__Naruto…._

_**Naruto: **__Sakura-chan…_

_**Sakura: **__Naruto las horas de visita han acabado_

_**Naruto: **__Demo Sakura-chan_

_**Sakura: **__NO QUIERO EXCUSAS!! A TU CASA- dijo enfadada y Naruto con una cara espantada_

_**Naruto: **__Hai, hai –Naruto salio de la habitación no sin antes echarle una mirada a Hinata. Saliendo el hospital el estomago de Naruto ya estaba aclamando por comida- Que hambre tengo! Pero nada mejor que mi querido Ramen!_

_Xd bueno aquí les tengo el primer capitulo plis dejen reviews_


	3. 2do Capitulo: La decision del Clan

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Aclaraciones**

Abcde hablando

_Abcde pensando_

_(Abcde) yo estoy hablando_

_000000 cambio de escena_

_**2do Capitulo**_

_**La decisión del Clan Hyuuga, el sueño de Naruto**_

Los miembros del consejo Hyuuga estaban reunidos alrededor del patriarca del Souke

**Anciano1: **Dime Hiashi, de seguro ya sabrás el por que de esta reunión

**Hiashi:** ….

**Anciano2: **Vinimos aquí para discutir el tema sobre tu sucesora, tu hija mayor, Hinata

**Hiashi: **Que con ello?

**Anciano1: **Nos hemos enterado que las últimas misiones de Hinata han sido un total fracaso

**Anciano2: **Como sabrás el Clan Hyuuga necesita un patriarca fuerte y aunque tu hija sea una Chunnin, no tiene la talla para el Clan

**Hiashi: **De eso si me he dado cuenta, no es tan fuerte como su hermana Hanabi

**Anciano2: **Entonces estarás de acuerdo con lo que haremos con Hinata

**Hiashi: **Ya me imagino lo que harán

**Anciano1: **Hemos decidido ponerla a prueba a Hinata, tan solamente la podremos en una misión de rango A

**Hiashi: **Rango A? Godaime-sama no permitirá que una Chunnin tenga ese tipo de misión

**Anciano2: **De so nos encargamos nosotros, el punto es que cuando vuelva a casa tendrá que estar lista para la misión solo tendrá un acompañante que será decidido por Godaime, si no logra el éxito en esta misión, lo único que queda es…

**Anciano1: **Destituir a Hinata como sucesora del Souke, enviarla al Bouke y sellarla

**Hiashi: **No pierdan su tiempo

**Anciano1y2: **EH?

**Hiashi: **Hinata no ha podido con las ultimas misión del rango B y C y ustedes creen que podrá con A? En mi opinión creo que…

**Anciano1: **Que crees que deberíamos hacer?

**Hiashi: **una vez que este en la mansión deben reunirla con ustedes le explicaran la situación y la sellaran

**Anciano2: **Y si se opone?

**Hiashi: **de eso me ocupara yo

**Anciano1: **de acuerdo si esa es tu decisión

**Anciano2: **entonces asi será, solo necesitamos saber cuando regresara tu hija del hospital

De pronto una persona apareció detrás de Hiashi, tenia la ropa jounin, la banda de Konoha rodeaba su brazo, tenía facciones jóvenes, lo que más caracterizaban era sus ojos perlados, no cabía duda que era un Hyuuga

**Shinobi: **Hiashi-sama, tengo la información que me pidió

**Hiashi:….**

**Shinobi: **según como investigue Hokage-sama le dará de alta a Hinata-sama mañana

**Hiashi: **puedes retirarte

**Shinobi: **Hai- asi el shinobi desapareció en una nube de humo, Hiashi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para dar como concluida le reunión no sin antes decir

**Hiashi: **ahí esta tu respuesta- y Hiashi desapareció detrás de la puerta

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hinata:**_ Ahora que haré…Oto-san de seguro me impondrá un castigo… y no de los que normalmente me pone, según vi en su rostro este es mi fin… si tan solo yo fuera como tu…Naruto-kun no tienes miedo a demostrar lo fuerte que eres y no te dejas que se te burlen, en cambio yo ni siquiera puedo dejar que mi familia se deje de estar riendo a mis espaldas…Naruto…kun- _Hinata cayo dormida

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Naruto: **Jiji otra ración de Ramen! Dattebayo!!

**Viejo: **Enseguida!

**Naruto: **Tsk… me pregunto como estará Hinata… - en eso aparece Iruka-sensei

**Iruka: **Por que tan desanimado Naruto?

**Naruto: **Iruka-sensei!

**Iruka: **Jiji yo también quiero una ración de Ramen

**Viejo: **Claro!

**Iruka: **Dime Naruto que es lo que te molesta

**Naruto: **Veras Iruka-sensei…se trata de Hinata

**Iruka: **Ya veo…asi te que estan empezando a gustar las chicas! Y si que tienes un buen gusto!- dijo el sensei abrazando po le cuello a Naruto

**Naruto: **I…Iruka-sensei!!...de…que….hablas?...a…a..mi…no me gusta Hinata Dattebayo!!- dijo Naruto muy nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas

**Iruka:**_ Si claro y yo soy el señor Feudal _Bueno Naruto entonces "no te gusta Hinata", entonces que sucede con ella

**Naruto: **Veras Iruka-sensei, esta mañana me encontré a Hinata-chan….- y Naruto le contó toda la historia, cuando la encontró mal herida, el hospital, y la mirada asesina de Hiashi

**Iruka: **ya veo pero que es lo que te preocupa

**Naruto: **Hinata no es muy bien…digamos tratada en su casa, ella me dijo que su familia no es como las otras y que yo sepa cuando alguien esta enfermo, la familia siempre esta allí para ayudarte dattebayo- esto Naruto lo dijo con algo de tristeza

**Iruka: **Te preocupa de que le hagan algo en su casa de lo que ella es inocente

**Naruto: **Se podría decir

**Iruka: **no te preocupes tanto

**Naruto: **Are?

**Iruka: **Recuerda que Hinata-san es una chica fuerte, es del clan Hyuuga, ahora recuerdo que casi siempre te salva el pellejo

**Naruto: **_Es verdad en la misión del Bikouchu ella me salvo, y también en la prueba que nos puso Tsunade-baachan….y en muchas mas, talvez Iruka-sensei tenga razón y me estoy preocupando de mas _Arigatou Iruka-sensei, ya me tengo que ir asi que adiós

**Iruka: **Adiós- Naruto se dirigió a su casa para poder descansar

**Naruto: **Mañana Hinata-chan saldrá del hospital aunque tenga algo de fiebre, creo que esa fiebre se va a empeorar pero yo la acompañare hasta su casa – Naruto se fija en 

cielo que se tornaba gris- parece que mañana va a llover, llevare sombrilla por si acaso- Naruto se hecho dormir, pero no tranquilamente ya que esta teniendo un sueño……mas bien una pesadilla

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sueño de Naruto**

**Naruto: **Donde…estoy?- de pronto Neji apareció- Neji?- entonces todo el escenario cambio, se encontraba en una habitación muy elegante de estilo tradicional y serio, allí estaban reunidos muchos ancianos, entre ellos el padre de Hinata, Naruto pudo notar que no solo esta ellos y Neji sino que también una niña de tan solo unos 13 años, se parecía un poco a Hinata solo que su piel era morena y su cabello era castaño-Estoy seguro de que ya la he visto antes- en ese momento entra Hinata junto con un acompañante- Hinata-chan? Esta roja, no puede ser todavía tiene fiebre! Ese viejo bastardo la tiene reunida aun dándose cuenta de que esta enferma!-en ese momento Hinata se siente en el centro de la sala y el pen…señor Hiashi empieza a hablar

**Hiashi: **Bien Hinata la razón por la que te reunimos aquí es para discutir tu futuro sobre sucesora del Souke

**Hinata: **Hai oto-san

**Miembro1: **Hinata tu rendimiento en la misiones han sido un total fracaso y eso que tienes el nivel de una chunnin

**Miembro2: **Y como has de saber el Clan Hyuuga no necesita de un líder fracasado y débil

**Naruto: **Y ESTOS QUE SE CREEN PARA HABLARLE DE ESA FORMA A HINATA-CHAN!! SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO!!- en ese momento Naruto corre para golpear a uno de los miembro pero cuando lo golpeo….lo atravesó- Que? Por que no lo toque?- y Naruto trata de tocar de nuevo al miembro pero lo sigue atravesando- Que sucede aquí?

**Miembro3: **Hyuuga Hinata hemos decidido

**Miembro4: **Que serás parte del Bouke y serás marcada como tal- Hinata estaba perpleja pensaba que su familia era cruel pero no para llegar a tales extremos, Naruto estaba igual de sorprendido marcarían a Hinata con ese sello maldito para un Hyuuga

**Naruto: **MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!! NO LE PUEDEN HACER ESO A HINATA-CHAN!!SI TAN SOLO SE DIERAN CUENTA DE LO FUERTE QUE ES ELLA SERIA CAPAZ DE PARTEARLES EL TRASERO!!- Naruto estaba tan enfadado que era capaz de desatar el poder de Kyuubi

**Hinata: **No…- dijo en una voz casi inaudible

**Hiashi:** dijiste algo?

**Hinata: **no…no…no quiero convertirme en un pájaro enjaulado

**Hiashi: **Acaso te estas rebelando contra el clan Hinata?- la mirada de Hinata estaba en duda, por un lado si se rebelaba podría ser libre, pero por otra si no lo hacia ya nunca mas seria la de siempre….esa seria la mejor opción

**Naruto: **DILES QUE SI HINATA-CHAN TU PODRAS CONTRA ELLOS!!

**Hinata: **no es eso Oto-san, es solo que acepto ser parte del Bouke pero no ser sellada

**Miembro5: **Traición! Séllenla de una vez!- algunos ninjas rodearon a Hinata y la agarraron fuertemente del brazo al mismo que la lastimaban, Hinata no podía mas y empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos perlados

**Hinata: **DÉJENME IR POR FAVOR!! ONEGAI NO QUIERO SER UN PAJARO ENJAULADO!!ONEGAI OTO-SAN!! ONEGAI!! PIEDAD!!- sus ojos parecían unas cascadas de lagrimas

**Naruto: **QUÍTENLE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A HINATA-CHAN!!LA ESTAN LASTIMANDO- Naruto ya no podía mas con su furia, el ver a Hinata siendo lastimada, suplicando o mas bien rogando por que no la sellaran, llorando a cantaros, maldecía al Clan Hyuuga por ser de esa clase de gente, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle…Neji, por que su primo protector no hacia nada?- NEJI!!POR QUE NO HACES ALGO POR HINATA!!- pero se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba apretando sus puños fuertemente y tu ceño estaba fruncido fuertemente- Neji no es capaz de hacer algo- de pronto Naruto se iba alejando cada vez más de la escena- MATTE!! NO PUEDE DEJAR QUE HINATA SIGA SUFRIENDO- corría con el brazo estirado tratando de alcanzar a Hinata que estaba sujetada fuertemente en el piso con los ojos llorosos y rostro reflejando miedo, rogando- HINATA-CHAN!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Realidad**

**Naruto: **HINATA-CHAN!!**- **Naruto se había levantado de un golpe estaba sudado, su respiración agitada, y todavía tenia extendido un brazo, que pronto lo movió a su pecho para moderar su respiración- Un sueño?...que bien pero…se sentía tan real…- entonces Naruto se fija en el reloj y marcaba las 12, en ese momento se escucho un gran grito en toda Konoha como cuando Tsunade esta enfadada- NANI?? Kuso debería ir a ver a Hinata-chan- Naruto se cambio rápidamente para ir a ver a Hinata al hospital- El cielo sigue igual de gris, será mejor llevar la sombrilla- asi Naruto tomo la sombrilla y se dirigió al hospital

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Shizune: **Muy bien Hinata-chan ya estas lista

**Hinata: **Arigatou Shizune-san

**Shizune: **No hay de que Hinata, ahora solo falta que te vengan a recoger, para que te lleven a t casa después de todo la fiebre no ha sucumbido del todo

**Hinata: **Que me vengan a recoger? Quien?

**Tsunade: **No te preocupes… esta entrando

**Hinata: **Tsunade-sama…

En eso la puerta es abierta dejando ver a cierto rubio hiperactivo

**Naruto: **TSUANDE-BAACHAN YA LLEGUE!!-

¡PUM!- Tsunade le propino un buen golpe a Naruto

**Naruto: **Baachan por que me golpeaste?

**Tsunade:** NO ME LLAMES ASI!!

**Hinata: **_Na…naruto…-kun ¿Qué hace aquí?_

**Naruto: **Ohayo Hinata-chan, ya te sientes mejor?

**Hinata: **Hai- dijo Hinata ruborizándose un poco tratando de ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas por la fiebre, cosa que Naruto pudo notar se acerco a ella y le toco la mejilla, como si en ese instante el la fuera a besar

**Naruto: **No me mientas, estas todavía con fiebre, no sabes que todavía me tienes preocupado…- eso ultimo lo dijo con toda la preocupación del mundo, solo consiguió un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la oji-blanca

**Hinata: **Go…gomen Naruto…kun- dijo muy apenada la Hyuuga, Shizune y Tsunade que estaban contemplando al escena decidieron que era hora de interrumpir ya que esto se iría de largo

**Tsunade. **Bien ya basta dejen eso para mas tarde tortolitos- antes este comentario los dos shinobis se ruborizaron- Naruto lo único que necesitamos es que la lleves a su casa, después les tienes que informar que solo necesita reposo y con eso estará bien

**Naruto: **De acuerdo

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama parece que tenemos un pequeño problema

**Tsunade: **El que?

**Shizune: **Empezó a llover- dijo Shizune a lo que la Hokage dirigía su mirada a la ventana

**Tsunade: **Rayos y esta muy fuerte la ventisca, lo siento pero creo que tu llegada a casa se retrasara

**Naruto: **No tenemos por que Dattebayo

**Tsunade: **Que dices?

**Naruto: **Traje una sombrilla

**Tsunade: **No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… Bien pensado Naruto- Hinata se sentía alegre al saber que su querido Naruto se había ofrecido para llevarla a su casa, 

pero también se sentía triste ya que tendría que llegar a su casa para soportar las miradas indiferentes de su familia sobretodo de su padre- Bien creo que ya se pueden ir

**Naru y Hina: **Hai

**Naruto: **Vamonos Hinata-chan

**Hinata: **De…de…acu…acuerdo N…Naruto-kun- Naruto ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie, primero tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo coloco alrededor de sus hombros y con al mano que le quedaba libre agarro su cintura, la cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Asi ambos shinobis se dirigieron a la residencia Hyuuga, Hinata sostenía la sombrilla ya que Naruto tenía sus manos ocupadas en sostenerla a ella.

Las gotas caían en el suelo como si piedras se tratasen, grandes charcos de agua se formaban bajo sus pies, el cielo tenía un aspecto triste, como si un suceso de lo más aterrador fuese a ocurrir y el cielo con anticipación, a Naruto esto lo tenía preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento, de pronto el viento los azoto fuertemente tanto que la sombrilla salio volando debido que Hinata no la pudo sostener fuertemente, pero el viento seguía azotando tanto que hizo que las gotas de agua llegaran a su rostro

**Naruto: **_Si no hago algo Hinata-chan se mojara y empeorara su salud- _el viento seguía azotando y Hinata trataba de cubrirse el rostro, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, soltó el brazo que sujetaba la mano de Hinata para abrazarla para que asi ella no se mojara, en cambio Hinata se agarro fuertemente con sus manos a la chaqueta de Naruto, en cambio este se le vino una idea cerca de donde ellos estaban había una cabina para tomarse las fotos (N/A: esa de las que se meten pones plata y te toman fotos) cuando Hinata sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto. Se quería separar inmediatamente de el, pero una parte de ella quería quedarse sintiendo los fuertes pectorales de Naruto contra su pecho, sus corazón dicto mas que su razón y ella se aferro mas a la chaqueta de su rubio querido

**Hinata: **Gomen Naruto-kun…por mi culpa tu sombrilla se perdió

**Naruto: **No te preocupes…después de todo es una sombrilla, ahora lo que importa es tu salud, si salimos te enfermeras mas- dijo con un tono preocupante ya que parecía que la lluvia no pararía hasta después de un largo rato, de pronto Naruto dirigió su mirada a Hinata al mismo tiempo que ella subía su mirada para ver a Naruto, cada uno sentía el aliento del otro, ambos estaban sonrojados se iban acercando lentamente cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando de pronto una luz muy potente los tomo por sorpresa cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

**Naruto: **Que fue eso? Dattebayo

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun- Hinata había levantado el rostro hacia donde provenía la luz y estaba completamente sonrojada y otra vez esa luz salio, Naruto cerro los ojos a tiempo pero Hinata no, Naruto vio hacia donde estaba viendo Hinata y la luz le dio en los ojos a Naruto, con lo que hizo que se tropezara, pero Hinata fue mas astuta y empujo un poco a Naruto para que no se cayeran, lo que no pudo evitar era que sus labio se rozaran, y de nuevo esa luz apareció

**Naruto: **Kuso!! Esa luz me esta hartando!! Dattebayo

**Hinata: **nos estan tomando fotos

**Naruto: **Are?

**Hinata: **Hai en donde estamos ahora…es en…una…cabina fotográfica

**Naruto: **Ya veo Dattebayo- Naruto saco su cabeza, de un hueco en la parte de la cabina salio un papel, eran las fotografías que se habían tomado, Naruto tomo las fotografías. En la foto salían los dos con las intención de besarse, en otra salio Hinata con un sonrojo que la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo normal; la tercer estaba Naruto tambien sonrojado, La ultima los dos salían con los ojos cerrados con los labios rozados- Mira Hinata-chan las fotos no salieron mal

**Hinata: **En serio?

**Naruto: **Míralo por ti misma- Naruto le dio las fotografías a Hinata, ella las vio y se rió por lo bajo, de verdad que estaban lindas

**Hinata: **Tienes razón Naruto-kun…_Tengo una idea_

**Naruto:** Parece que la lluvia ha parado

**Hinata: **Achu!...Gomen, creo que mi fiebre esta empeorando

**Naruto: **Gomen Hinata-chan pro mi culpa estas empeorando Dattebayo

**Hinata: **No es tu culpa Naruto-kun demo…

**Naruto:** _AHAAA!! NO DE SEGURO HICO ALGO MALO!! Dattebayo!! _Que?

**Hinata: **Quiero ir a comprar algo antes de irnos a mi casa

**Naruto: **Que cosa? Dattebayo??

**Hinata: **Es una sorpresa Achuuu- Hinata tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo llevo a un tienda- Onegai Naruto-kun….espera…aquí

**Naruto: **Hai pero Hinata-chan puedes caminar? Dattebayo

**Hinata: **Hai no te preocupes- Hinata entro en al tienda

**Hinata: **Konichiwa

**Vendedor: **Konichiwa señorita en que puedo ayudarle?

**Hinata: **Estoy buscando unos colgantes

**Vendedor: **Ya veo y puedo preguntar para que es?

**Hinata: **Es….pa…para….una persona importante para mi

**Vendedor: **Ya veo entonces esto servirá….

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Naruto: **Hinata-chan se esta demorando, si no se apura su fiebre empeorara y de nuevo habrá lluvia

Después de 5 minutos Hinata salio de la tienda

**Naruto: **Hinata-chan…

**Hinata: **Na…Naruto-kun… yo tengo…. Un regalo…para ti

**Naruto: **_Un regalo para mi?! Debo de estar soñando una chica bonita me esta dando un regalo y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños _Ah Hinata-chan yo…

**Hinata: **Espero que te guste – Hinata le dio un colgante en forma de corazón

**Naruto: **A…Arigatou… Hinata-chan- Naruto tomo el colgante y pudo observar que se abría, cuando lo abrió había una foto de ellos dos en el lado izquierdo la foto de Naruto, en el derecho la de Hinata, era las fotos de que se habían tomado- Pero yo no tengo que darte a cambio talvez algo igual a esto

**Hinata: **No te preocupes, yo tambien tengo el mío- dijo la oji-blanca enseñando tambien su colgante de corazón

**Naruto: **Hinata-chan te ves muy guapa con ese colgante- ese comentario por parte de el rubio hizo sonrojar a la Hyuuga

**Hinata: **Arigatou N…na…Naruto-kun….Achuu!

**Naruto: **Hinata será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- dijo este tomándola como la iba trayendo

**Hinata: **Hai- asi Naruto llevo a Hinata hasta la mansión Hyuuga

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Neji: **Hiashi-sama

**Hiashi: **Que sucede?

**Neji: **Hinata-sama no ah regresado a casa desde ayer

**Hiashi: **Esta en el hospital

**Neji: **Por que?

**Hiashi: **Quedo herida después de una misión pero hoy va a regresar

**Neji: **Entiendo

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun a…ari….arigatou por haberme acom….pa…ñado

**Naruto: **De hecho Hinata tu compañía es muy agradable dattebayo

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun… va a empezar a llover de nuevo…n…no…qui…quie…res….en…trar…a….m..mi…c…ca….sa…??...Achuu!!

**Naruto: **_Hinata-chan me esta invitando a pasar a su casa dattebayo!! _Hinata-chan no será molestias?- dijo el rubio ruborizado

**Hinata: **Achuu!! Ie no lo es

**Naruto:** Demo Hinata-chan estas empeorando y si me quedo para que me atiendes no podrás descansar… ya se que tal para devolverte el favor después de que te mejores vayamos al Festival de Konoha que se celebrara a ver veamos…

**Hinata: **El sábado…

**Naruto: **Asi es y como estamos Jueves de seguro estarás mejor para entonces…._ Si es que el bastardo de su padre la deja tranquila _Bueno Hinata-chan entonces hasta el sábado dattebayo

**¿?: **Hinata-sama

**Hina y Naru: **¿?

**¿?: **será mejor que entre tenemos que trata un asunto de suma importancia con usted

**Hinata: **yo….

**¿?: **Algún inconveniente?

**Naruto: **De hecho si- dijo Naruto interviniendo

**¿?: **Y quien eres tu?

**Naruto: **Eso no te importa (N/A: AHAHAHAHA que lindo no hizo un espectáculo solo por defender a Hinata!! **Inner: **Cállate y continua la historia) No pueden hacer una reunión con Hinata-chan solo por que quieren ella esta enferma déjenla descansar

**¿?: **Nuestros asuntos no te incumben muchacho ahora vete

**Naruto: **Maldito déjala en paz!- Naruto iba a golpear al tipo ese y este a su vez se ponía en el modo de pelea Hyuuga, pero una dulce voz lo detuvo

**Hinata: **Matte Naruto-kun…- Naruto se detuvo en un golpe seco

**Naruto: **Demo Hinata-chan…

**Hinata: **No te preocupes estaré bien- dijo sonriendo calidamente

**Naruto: **De acuerdo

**¿?: **Vamonos Hinata-sama

**Hinata-** dirigiéndose al tipo- Hai- volteo a ver a Naruto- Sayonara Naruto-kun

**Naruto: **Sayo- Naruto se iba a despedir de ella con un beso en la mejilla pero el tipo ese…

**¿?: **Hinata-sama- ante esto Hinata tuvo que desviar su rostro

**Hinata: **Entiendo, hasta el sábado Naruto-kun- Hinata se dirigió hacia su casa mientras el tipo ese miraba maliciosamente a Hinata

**Naruto: **_Tengo un mal presentimiento… Hinata-chan cuídate- _y con mucha precaución Naruto se dirigió a su hogar


	4. 3er Capitulo: Las lagrimas de Hinata

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Aclaraciones**

Abcde hablando

_Abcde pensando_

_(Abcde) yo estoy hablando_

_000000 cambio de escena_

_**Abcde Inner sakura**_

**3er Capitulo**

**Las lagrimas de Hinata, amargas como su destino**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata se encontraba reunida con todo el Clan Hyuuga tanto el Souke como el Bouke, y en el centro de todos estaba su respetado (N/A: y no muy querido) padre. El ambiente de la mansión o por lo menos de la habitación donde estaban era tenso y pesado. Y que no se hable de las personas que estaban allí reunidas, todos tenían los ojos cerrados como si estuvieran meditando sus rostros reflejaban seriedad y rudeza, menos los rostros de Neji, frío y gélido como siempre, Hanabi con las facciones de una adolescente y por ultimo Hinata, que su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y paz, pero esa tranquilidad y paz se iba a quebrantar después de lo que le iban a anunciar esa noche

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras cierto rubio se dirigía a su casa después del pequeño paseo que tuvo con Hinata

**Naruto: **_Cuando estoy con Hinata-chan me siento bien, es agradable estar con ella, mi cuerpo se siente extraño cada vez que su piel roza con la mía, cuando estoy con ella solo somos ella y yo, todos estos sentimientos que giran alrededor de mi cabeza son diferentes que cuando estaba con Sakura-chan…que es lo que siento por Hinata-chan? Solo amistad? O es que esto que siento es mas profundo que una simple amistad?- _Naruto se choco con alguien para llegar a su casa, ya que estaba muy distraído con respecto a lo que sentía por Hinata

**¿?: **Auch! Eso dolió- dijo la chica tocándose su parte trasera, dirigió su mirada con quien había chocado- Na…Naruto?- el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, y allí la vio, una chica de cabello castaño, piel morena, una blusa de tiras morada una put…mini falda color blanco, debajo de al falda llevaba como una licra de rejillas (N/A: como la que lleva Anko debajo de su falda) y los zapatos ninjas, el cuerpo de una adolescente en crecimiento, y la mirada blanquecina que pertenecía a todo Hyuuga

**Naruto: **Tu…debes ser una Hyuuga pero…

**¿?: **A lo mejor de todos los Hyuugas solo conoces a Neji-niisan y Hinata-neechan…es normal que no me conozcas

**Naruto: **_¿Neji-niisan? ¡¿Hinata-neechan?! ¿Quién es esta muchacha?_

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi

**Naruto: **Hanabi… tu no eres las pequeña niña que salio en un flash back de Hinata-chan – en eso detrás de ellos sale Hiashi parado en frente de Hanabi entrenándola, y Hanabi con una gota en la cabeza

**Hanabi: **Me pregunto como puedes hacer eso

**Naruto: **Olvídalo…y déjame ayudarte- dijo este dándole la mano a Hanabi

**Hanabi: **_De verdad que es guapo, no por nada mi hermana esta muerta por el…- _Hanabi se levanto pero la falda estaba demasiado subido dejando ver un poco de su trasero, cosa que Naruto no paso de desapercibidoy no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ese lugar, pero después recapacito

**Naruto:**___No puedo hacer esto es la hermana menor de Hinata, que pensara ella de mi si se lo cuenta _Bueno Hanabi-neechan tengo que irme Dattebayo

**Hanabi: **Ok nos vemos otro día Naruto-kun- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono meloso, dándole un beso muy, pero muy cerca de la boca, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Naruto

**Naruto: **Ah si hasta la próxima- Naruto vio como Hanabi daba la vuelta por donde el venia, y asi el se dirigió a su casa, al parecer el cielo estaba mas oscuro de lo normal- _Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…mejor entro a casa Dattebayo_

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Hinata: **_No…no…me siento bien mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar…me…me…duele…mucho….ojala estuvieras aquí Naruto-kun…por lo menos contigo la cabeza no me dolía tanto…Naruto-kun- _Hinata ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, sudaba y no dejaba de respirar entre cortadamente, pensaba en lo bien que la había pasado con Naruto y su "casi" beso, miro su relicario el que había comprado para ella, a diferencia de Naruto ella tenia la foto en la que casi se besan

**Hiashi: **Hinata…- la voz seria y grave de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos

**Hinata: **Ha…Hai

**Hiashi: **La razón por la que te llamamos es para tratar un asunto serio

**Hinata: **_Que ocurre?_

**Miembro1: **Hinata tu rendimiento en las misiones es pésimo- Hinata bajo la cabeza, ella ya lo sabia no podía ser tan fuerte como su hermana menor Hanabi, solo quería hacerse mas fuerte por el

**Miembro2: **El Clan Hyuuga no necesita de un líder fracasado como tu

**Hinata: **_Eso significa que…_

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto estaba tomando una ducha, en su casa. Después de hacerlo salio con una toalla en al cintura y otra en el hombro

**Naruto: **Que buena ducha me di Dattebayo

Grrrrrrrrr

**Naruto: **Y tambien que hambre tengo, creo que todavía tengo algo de Ramen instantáneo- Naruto se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse la pijama, y se dirigió a la cocina donde empezó a preparar su adorado Ramen, se lo comió con todas las ganas del mundo. Después vio que ya era un poco tarde y se dirigió a su cama ya que mañana tendría una misión- _No puede ser mañana tengo una misión y no se cuanto dure, lo peor de todo es que le prometí a Hinata-chan…- _Llevo su mano al relicario que le dio Hinata- _NO! Tengo que terminar esa misión lo más pronto posible Dattebayo…_

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Miembro3: **Hinata de ahora en adelante tu…

**Hiashi: **serás parte de Bouke y ser marcada como tal- Hinata sentía como se le iba la vida, que su padre haya aceptado que la marcaran como el Bouke…no tenia por que preguntar quien seria el nuevo heredero del Souke…no quería ser un pájaro enjaulado… ella quería estar con su querido Naruto-kun… quería que el estuviera alli; pero ella no podía enfrentarse a todo el clan Hyuuga, era eso o ser un pájaro enjaulado

**Hinata: **no quiero…

**Hiashi: **¿Nanda?

**Hinata: **Gomen Oto-san, pero no voy a permitir que ustedes decidan mi destino. Tampoco permitiré que me apliquen el sello

**Miembro1: **Entonces esto es considerado traición!!

**Hinata: **No lo es- Hinata sintió una punzada en la cabeza, llevándose una mano a esta

**Miembro2: **Hinata! No permitiremos que te reveles, serás marcada como Bouke ahora mismo!- varios Hyuuga aparecieron alrededor de Hinata, pero esta se puso en posición de pelea

**Hinata: **No voy a dejar que me controlen!- dijo esta activando el Byakugan

**Hiashi: **Hinata!- grito la prepotente voz de su padre- Deja de hacer tonterías, y deja que te marquen de una vez por todas

**Hinata: **Oto-san…Ah!- otra vez la punzada en la cabeza pero esta era mas fuerte que la otra, y los Hyuuga aprovecharon ese momento para atraparla a Hinata- Déjenme ir!- ella trataba de zafarse pero los Hyuuga eran mas fuerte que ella, logrando lastimarla y hacerla llorar

**Hiashi: **Maldita sea Hinata cálmate!- y le propino una cachetada

**Hinata: **Duele…- Hinata dejo a flote el río que salía de sus ojos

**Hiashi: **Ya pueden marcarla

**Hinata: **_Naruto-kun…_

**000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto estaba en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, había algo que no lo dejaba dormir en paz, cuando de pronto le vino un presentimiento, una corriente paso por su espina dorsal, inconscientemente se llevo una mano al relicario que le había dado Hinata, lo alzo y lo abrió y alli pudo ver la foto de el, y la foto de Hinata

**Naruto: **_Hinata-chan…- _en ese momento, donde estaba la foto de Hinata, se había roto- _¡AH! Maldición se rompió, y recién me lo había regalado Hinata-chan…ya se durante la misión le pediré a Sakura-chan que me lo arregle…-_ dejo el relicario a un lado y se quedo dormido

**000000000000000000000000000**

Al día siguiente, esa mañana no era como todas las demás de Konoha, el cielo estaba gris ya las calles de Konoha estaban mojadas. Al parecer no había parado de llover, algunos niños estaban tristes por que no podían salir a jugar. Pero si algo estamos seguros era de que había alguien que estaba totalmente triste como si le hubieran quitado lo más preciado del mundo… su libertad. Hinata, desde el día que la sellaron no salía de su habitación, al menos que sea para una misión, pero no las ha tenido últimamente. Siempre estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas como si buscara consuelo, no comía, y para empeorar las cosas su fiebre no cesaba. Aunque le dijeran que comiera para que su salud estuviera mejor…¿Qué ganaría ella con estar bien? Le habían quitado todo… ahora podía comprender mas a fondo lo que sentía su primo Neji. Ese sello –esta cubierto por unos vendajes- es el signo de su debilidad. Talvez si ella se lo enseñara a alguien nadie le preguntaría el por que tenia ese sello, pero a la única persona que no quería mostrarle el sello, era a Naruto. Talvez la consideraría débil, y…no, no quería pensar lo peor. Aunque no le pudiera demostrar a su clan que ella podía hacerse más fuerte, a la única persona que lo haría era a Naruto. Se levanto de la cama decidida a entrenar, pero antes de tocar el piso sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, y cayo al suelo

**Hinata: **_talvez sea por que no he comido nada, y tambien la fiebre no cede…demo… no me importa tengo que entrenar…quiero hacerme mas fuerte- _si había algo que nadie sabia de Hinata- salvo Shino, Kiba, Kurenai y talvez Naruto- es que ella era testaruda. No le importo estar enferma, iba a salir a entrenar, a nadie de su familia le importaría que ella salga, llevo una sombrilla ya que había empezado a llover. Salio de la casa, y se dirigió a su área de entrenamiento.

Una vez alli, dejo al sombrilla bajo un árbol y empezó a entrenar. Aunque ella se sintiera un poco débil. Pensando en Naruto sus fuerzas volvían. Ya que Naruto era la persona que más…admiraba y amaba en todo el mundo.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Cierto rubio de ojos azules estaba quejándose por que la lluvia no paraba, pero no era solo eso. Si no que quería hacerle una pequeña visita a su amiga Hinata para saber como se encontraba. Su mejor amiga Sakura le había hecho el gran favor de ayudarlo a reparar el relicario que le había regalado Hinata. No sin antes recibir un sermón por parte de la pelirosa.

**Sakura: **Baka, como pudiste romperlo si apenas te lo habían dado…irresponsable. Sobretodo que el relicario es muy bonito imagínate cuanto le habría costado a Hinata-san comprarte algo como esto…Por lo menos tu le podías haberle comprado algo…Naruto baka

Y muchas otras cosas…lo bueno es que ya solo faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha, lo hubieran hecho de no ser por la lluvia. Naruto se lamentaba si tan solo se hubiera levantado mas temprano, ya estaría con su amiga en esos instantes. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta la lluvia ya había finalizado, el muy contento grito

**Naruto: **MUY BIEN! SIGAMOS CON EL CAMINO DE VUELTA A KONOHA!- literalmente Naruto corrió hasta Konoha levantando polvo (N/A: como si fuera Gai-sensei). Cuando llego a la entrada de Konoha, Kakashi los detuvo por que al parecer ya se habían olvidado lo que tenían que hacer

**Kakashi: **Oigan ¿acaso se olvidaron que tenemos que dar el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama?

**Naruto: **Demo…Kakashi-sensei bien que puedes entregar solo el informe

**Sakura: **Eso es cierto

**Kakashi: **_Hace tiempo, ellos me hacían caso a todo lo que yo les decía…eran tan lindos_

**Naruto: **Ya! Entonces nos vemos Kakashi-sensei

**Sakura: **Sayo sensei- Naruto y Sakura dejaron atrás a su sensei, mientras Sakura le hacia conversa a Naruto

**Sakura: **¿Naruto por que estabas tan apresurado por terminar la misión?

**Naruto: **Veras Sakura-chan lo que pasa es que…Hinata-chan esta muy enferma y quería ver si ya estaba mejor

**Sakura: **Ya veo…entonces yo iré contigo

**Naruto: **¿En serio?

**Sakura: **Si…y a lo mejor si no se encuentra bien podré echarle un vistazo

**Naruto: **Arigatou Sakura-chan- asi el Uzumaki y la Haruno se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuuga, pero antes de llegar a su destino, encontraron a Neji muy desesperado, al parecer estaba buscando algo…o a alguien, ambos shinobis se le acercaron.- ¿Neji que te sucede?

**Neji: **Naruto…_Talvez el…_

**Sakura: **Neji-kun…pareces que estas buscando algo…y desesperadamente

**Neji: **mas bien a alguien…es a Hinata-sama- Naruto sintió de nuevo esa mala sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo

**Sakura: **¿Qué le ha sucedido a Hinata-san?

**Neji: **desde ayer a estado muy enferma, no ha comido, y lo peor de todo es que ha salido de la mansión en su condición, hasta ahora soy el único que se ha dado cuenta- y antes de que Sakura o Neji se dieran cuenta Naruto ya había salido a buscar a Hinata, estaba muy preocupado por Hinata, en parte por que se sentía un poco culpable por que ella estaba enferma y no estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Pero Sakura todavía no podía creer lo que le decían, Hinata fue una vez su paciente, y se recupero rápidamente por que comía, pero había gato encerrado.

**Sakura: **Neji-kun…hay algo que no me cierra

**Neji: **¿Nanda?

**Sakura: **Hinata-san cuando estuvo bajo mi cuidado, se tomaba sus medicinas y comía, pero no creo que por una simple fiebre ella dejara de comer hay algo aquí que no me cierra

**Neji: **_No por nada esta bajo la tutela de Godaime…_Sakura tu puedes guardar un secreto- esta asintió- lo que sucede es que…- y Neji le contó todo lo que había sucedido mientras que ellos no estaban en la aldea, pero Sakura no se lo podía creer, acaso ha si de cruel era al familia de Hinata- por eso ella se siente mal por que no le pudo demostrar al clan lo fuerte que ella puede ser

**Sakura: **Neji-kun, ahora creo que Hinata entiende mucho mejor lo que tu sentías por el clan

**Neji: **Ahora es cuando mas me arrepiento por haberla hecho sufrir a Hinata-sama, ella y Naruto me demostraron que si puedes cambiar

**Sakura: **Hinata-san es una buena persona, siempre antepone a lo demás por sobre ella

**Neji: **y eso es algo que todo mundo puede aceptar menos el clan Hyuuga, ellos creen que la naturaleza de Hinata no le permite ser una buena líder

**Sakura: **Debemos ayudar a Hinata, después de todo no creo que el clan se preocupe por ella- había algo con que Naruto, Sakura y Neji no contaban…empezó a llover.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto corria por toda Konoha con lo que mas les daban las piernas, primero busco donde Hinata y su equipo se reunían; nada, después fue a buscar a su equipo pero al parecer Shino se había ido a una misión con su padre, mientras que Kiba realizaba tambien una misión con Kurenai. No tenia idea de donde podía estar Hinata, y todo empeoro cuando empezó a llover, hoy no era su día. Pero aun asi no se detendría, Hinata era su amiga y tenia que ayudarla. De algún termino en el bosque, Naruto encontró la posibilidad de que Hinata se encontrara alli; aunque la posibilidades eran mínimas el se adentro al bosque. Pudo divisar que se acercaba a un área de entrenamiento, entonces vio una sombrilla en un árbol, supuso que alguien estaba alli, cuando salio de entre los arbustos se horrorizo por lo que vio en ese instante. Hinata tirada en el suelo con las ropas sucias y la respiración agitada, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo para poder verla. Y como se lo imaginaba, las mejillas de Hinata estaban muy rojas, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío. Naruto estaba asustado de que a Hinata se haya pasado algo. Impotencia.

**Naruto: **HINATA, HINATA! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! – Naruto la había tomado entre sus brazos, y la movía suavemente para que reaccionara, pero ella no lo hacia- KUSO! HINATA ONEGAI REACCIONA!- tener a Hinata muerta de frío era lo que Naruto nunca se hubiera imaginado en su vida, pero estar alli sin hacer nada, debajo de la lluvia solo empeoraría las cosas, asi que corrió a una velocidad inimaginable. Llegando en tan solo unos minutos al hospital grito por ayuda- POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- entonces Tsunade aparece enojada al escuchar los gritos del rubio

**Tsunade: **Naruto no grites estas en un hospital!- fue entonces que la vi…Hokage se dio cuenta de una Hinata pálida entre los brazos del rubio- ¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata?

**Naruto: **No lose Baachan, la encontré en el suelo, y todavía sigue enferma desde la otra vez

**Tsunade: **_Shimatta talvez fue muy pronto enviarla a casa _Shizune!- y la aludida hizo su aparición

**Shizune: **Hai Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade: **Lleva a Hinata a un habitación hazle un chequeo y después me haces saber lo que tiene…tengo un pequeño asunto que arreglar- dirigió su vista a Naruto

**Shizune: **Hai!- Shizune cargo en su espalda a Hinata y se la llevo

**Tsunade: **Naruto…- pero este no reaccionaba ya que si mirada estaba perdida en donde desapareció Hinata- Naruto!

**Naruto: **¿Nani?

**Tsunade: **hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo…en privado- Tsunade llevo a Naruto a un pasillo donde casi no pasaban las enfermeras, ella se detuvo secamente en la mitad del pasillo, se dio media vuelta para dirigir su mirada parda a los ojos azules de Naruto- Naruto…sobre lo que tengo que hablar contigo, se trata de Hinata

**Naruto: **Tsunade-baachan que sucede con Hinata-chan?

**Tsunade: **ya es hora de que ella salga del infierno donde ella vive… Naruto la familia de Hinata la han destituido como sucesora del Souke del Clan Hyuuga

**Naruto: **Sabia que su familia eran todos unos malditos _claro a excepción de Neji_

**Tsunade: **ese no es el caso Naruto… ya no hay nadie que cuide de Hinata, pero aunque sea una Chunnin no tiene donde vivir, aunque da lo mismo que viva bajo el techo de su familia, pero a lo que me refiero es que Hinata nunca ha vivido bajo un techo en el cual alguien se haya preocupado por ella, y puedo ver que tu le tienes cariño a Hinata

**Naruto: **¿Qué me quieres decir?

**Tsunade: **que le des ese cariño que le falta a Hinata ella lo da, pero no lo recibe; quiero que a partir de ahora ella se quede a vivir con ella

**Naruto: **_Que Hinata-chan se quede a vivir conmigo? _De acuerdo yo protegeré a Hinata-chan

**Tsunade: **Muy bien- entonces Tsunade se acordó de algo dándole un fuerte capón en al cabeza-

**Naruto: **KORA TSUNADE-BAACHAN POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE

**Tsunade: **Creías que me había olvidado…fue el tremendo escándalo que hiciste

**Naruto: **Gomen baachan- entonces apareció una Shizune muy agitada corriendo hacia Tsunade

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama! Necesito que venga urgentemente se trata de Hinata-san- otra vez esa sensación le recorrió a Naruto miro a Tsunade con unos ojos inexpresivos

**Tsunade: **¿Qué ocurre?

**Shizune: **la temperatura corporal de Hinata-san ha bajado drásticamente, ya curamos las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo al parecer ha estado entrenando, pero no podemos hacerle algo hasta que su fiebre baje…y tuvo una convulsión

**Enfermera: **Shizune-san, Hyuuga-san esta teniendo otra convulsión!

**Tsunade: **Shimatta!- Tsunade fue a revisar a Hinata seguida por Shizune, pero había un Naruto el cual no se podía creer, Hinata estaba empeorando y el estaba alli sin hacer nada, pero no sabia que hacer aunque lo que estaba pasando con la salud de Hinata ya no era una simple fiebre, ya nada estaba a su alcance…tenia que verla…quería ver a Hinata. Asi que busco a una de las enfermeras y le pregunto por la habitación de Hinata, pero esta le dijo que Hinata estaba en terapia intensiva y no podía recibir visitas. Pero eso no iba a detener a Naruto, asi que entro en una habitación en la cual había ropa de enfermeras/os, tomo la ropa de enfermero y se dispuso a buscar en todas la habitación y asi encontrar a Hinata, no le tomo mucho tiempo y encontró la habitación de Hinata. Estaba acostada, su piel estaba pálida, sus mejillas todavía tenían ese color rojizo de la fiebre, pero que contrastaban con su piel y la hacia ver realmente bien, algunos mechones de su pelo se habían pegado en su frente- era del sudor causado por la fiebre- se lo iba a quitar. Acerco su mano a la frente de Hinata y removió los mechones de cabello, pero descubrió algo. La frente de Hinata estaba cubierta por unas vendas, Naruto curioso por saber que ocultaba Hinata, pero se vio interrumpido por la dulce voz de Hinata

**Hinata: **Naruto…kun…onegai…- suspiraba con un tono pesado

**Naruto: **Aquí estoy…Hinata-chan

**Hinata: **ayúdame

**Naruto: **¿Nani?

**Hinata: **duele…mucho…- lo que Naruto no sabia era que Hinata estaba teniendo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pesadilla de Hinata**

Hinata estaba en una habitación oscura la cual solo estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, ella no sabia donde se encontraba, hasta que al frente de ella apareció su padre; ella se le quería acercar pero entonces fue que vio a su padre activar el Byakugan, Hinata se asusto no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto. Fue entonces que su padre la empezó a atacar ella tan solamente lo esquivaba; recordó las palabras de Naruto las cuales siempre le ayudaban a recuperar su valentía y ella tambien activo el Byakugan, se enfrento a su padre, pero en pocos minutos apareció su hermana menor Hanabi

**Hanabi: **Nee-san sabia que tu no dabas talla para el Clan, por eso fue que me escogieron

**Hinata: **Hanabi…eso no es cierto

**Hanabi: **ni tu te la puedes creer, sabes muy bien que eres débil nunca fuiste vista con buenos ojos ante el clan

**Hinata: **Hanabi deja de decir eso…onegai

**Hanabi: **solo te lo digo por que soy tu hermana menor y tengo que decirte tus verdades

**Hinata: **Hanabi por que…- entonces Hanabi activo su Byakugan, y con el Juuken le dio de lleno en el estomago, haciéndola escupir una bocanada de sangre- Hanabi…no…quiero pelear…contigo

**Hanabi: **Nee-san si no haces algo terminare por matarte- pero a Hinata no le importaba morir después de todo nadie al recordaría, su mirada se había vuelto borrosa, pero pudo distinguir a su hermana acercándose para darle el golpe final. Pasaron algunos minutos y no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era Naruto, y tenia sujeta fuertemente a Hanabi para que no la atacara

**Naruto: **No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata-chan

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun…

**Naruto: **Hinata yo te protegeré- Naruto le dio una patada a Hanabi haciendo que esta desapareciera, Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata en suelo, temblando de miedo con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca, se le acerco arrodillándose frente a ella- ¿estas bien?- Hinata no pudo evitar que le salieran las lagrimas- Gomen por no haber venido antes- Naruto limpio la sangre que salían de la boca de Hinata- Hinata-chan hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho

**Hinata: **¿Na…nani?

**Naruto: **Hinata…yo…siempre te he…amado- esa fue una noticia que le cayo fuertemente a Hinata, mas lagrimas empezaron a salir pero estas eran de felicidad, abrazo fuertemente a Naruto- puedo interpretar por un "yo tambien"- Hinata se había quedado sin habla no sabia que decirle; sintió las tibias manos de Naruto sobre sus mejillas, y con besos empezó a sacárselas, hasta que este se decidió y le robo un beso a Hinata, esta sin rodeos le correspondió haciendo el beso mas apasionado rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Naruto la abrazo por la cintura dejando en cero la distancia entre sus cuerpos, dejo de besarla por la falta de aire pero el no se tomo ni un minuto para asaltar el cuello de la oji-blanca. Hinata sintió como los besos de Naruto pararon y tambien sintió como algo húmedo recorría su cuello, Naruto se alejo de ella mostrando un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun!

**Naruto: **Co…como…-tose sangre- pudiste…Hinata

**Hinata: **Naruto…kun…yo no…quise

**Naruto: **Talvez hice mal en dejar a Sakura-chan…a diferencia de ti…ella es mas fuerte…eres débil…siempre lo has sido… no me gustan las chicas débiles como tu…

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun…¿por…por que…?- las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo en los ojos perlados de Hinata

**Fin de la pesadilla**

**Tsunade: **Apenas logramos calmar sus convulsiones pero…

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama… esto ya no es por una simple fiebre

**Tsunade: **Los síntomas de Hinata han empeorado debido a la lluvia…pero Hinata no es una desalmada como para salir en plena lluvia…totalmente enferma… hay algo que no me cierra y creo saber quien causo esto…Shizune si Hinata empeora llama a Sakura ya que estaré ocupada y esto es de urgencia- Tsunade salio de la habitación en la que habían trasladado a Hinata, pero ni bien puso un pie afuera para encontrarse con un Naruto con los nervios de punta y demasiado preocupado (N/A: si tan solo fuera su novio seria mas romántico)

**Naruto: **Baachan! ¡¿Qué le sucede a Hinata?!

**Tsunade: **Lo siento Naruto pero ya no puedo dar información acerca del estado de Hinata- pero al ver la cara preocupada de Naruto le hizo cambiar un poco de idea- solo te diré que las convulsiones ya cesaron

**Naruto: **¿Tsunade-baachan a donde vas?

**Tsunade: **NARUTO DEJA DE ESTAR PREGUNTANDO POR LO QUE HAGO, POR SI NO LO SABIAS SOY HOKAGE!

**Naruto: **Gomen baachan…_ pero que humorcito tiene…_- Tsunade se retiro del hospital y se estaba dirigiendo a un lugar en especifico…la residencia Hyuuga. Una vez alli toco la puerta, aunque estuviera enojada ella era educada, espero hasta que le abrieran, y la persona que le abrió la puerta era Neji

**Tsunade: **Neji ¿se encuentra tu tío?

**Neji: **Hai…Tsunade-sama…- Neji guió a Tsunade hasta donde se encontraba su tío en trayecto Neji le pregunto- de por si acaso usted ha visto a Hinata-sama

**Tsunade: **Neji… En estos momentos Hinata se encuentra en el hospital

**Neji: **¿Nani?

**Tsunade: **ingreso con síntomas de fiebre pero al parecer estuvo expuesta a la lluvia y sus síntomas han empeorado, en estos momentos esta un poco estable debido a las frecuentes convulsiones que ha tenido…

**Neji: **Si tan solo le hubiera animado

**Tsunade: **me imagino que al igual que yo sabes muy bien quien es el causante de lo que le acaba de pasar a Hinata

**Neji: **Hiashi-sama

**Tsunade: **ahora voy a hablar con el

**Neji: **Tsunade-sama, Hinata-sama puede recibir visitas

**Tsunade: **En estos momentos no; pero ella esta siendo cuidada, a distancia, por Naruto

**Neji: **entonces no tengo por que preocuparme

**Tsunade: **Ahora tengo que hablar con tu tío

**Neji: **Hai- Neji se retiro del pasillo; Tsunade toco la puerta y una voz grave con un tono de seriedad le respondió que entrara. Era una habitación de estilo tradicional, algunos adornos caros decorando el ambiente, pero no se podía dejar por desapercibido; que en el aire se percibía silencio.

**Tsunade: **Hiashi-san…

**Hiashi: **Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade: **lamento interrumpir, pero vengo a hablar de un tema importante

**Hiashi: **de que?- pregunto la cabeza del Clan

**Tsunade: **Es sobre Hinata… quiero saber el "por que" Hinata se ha agraviado tan drásticamente

**Hiashi: **Si se trata de Hinata ella ya no es responsabilidad del Souke

**Tsunade: **_cabron…_Hinata es tu hija

**Hiashi: **y usted no tiene ningún derecho para venir ha hablarme de ella- Tsunade que estaba con las piernas cruzadas, las descruzo y cuando su pie toco el suelo, tembló, como significado de furia

**Tsunade: **todos los asuntos internos de la Aldea son de mi incumbencia!

**Hiashi: **Hinata, no es mi asunto preferiría dejarla aun lado, es una inútil. Se valdra por si sola

**Tsunade: **Entonces no te importara que la escoja como mi pupila

**Hiashi: **Haga lo que quiera…- sin más preámbulos Tsunade se retiro de la habitación- con las ganas de partirle la cara- y se dirigió a tomar sake (N/A: a este baba lo único que le quita el estrés es el sake) en la salida se encontró con Neji

**Neji: **Tsunade-sama…

**Tsunade: **No te preocupes Neji… ya lo veras Hinata… no se quedara atrás

**Neji: **¿Es verdad que usted la va a entrenar?

**Tsunade: **asi es… Hinata tiene un potencial único, diferente al que cualquiera Hyuuga… quien sabe ¿tal vez algún día podría vencerte?- dijo en tono de burla

**Neji: **…¿Vencerme?...

**Tsunade: **ya lo veras… _Hinata le demostraras a tu clan que eres capaz de sobrepasar sus expectativas, ya lo veras, te lo prometo_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Una melena rosada caminaba por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha, ese día le tocaba guardia en el hospital. Pero antes de eso tenia que hacerle un chequeo a un paciente. A Hinata. No hace mucho se había enterado del estado de la kunoichi. Pero lo que la kunoichi de melena rosada no esperaba era que, el que había llevado a Hinata al hospital y desde que esta llego se haya estado preocupando por ella, era Naruto.

**Sakura: **Naruto… _**ahora si me lo vas a negar… **_que dices…? _**Sientes algo por nuestro querido rubio **_nuestro?... querido?... _**No trates de engañar a tu conciencia **_demo…ahora el… parece que siente atracción por Hinata-san… _**Que no te había dicho… **_Si no vas a decirme algo inteligente y consolador mejor cállate… _**Terca…**_

Sakura ya se estaba acercando a la habitación de Hinata. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta. No acreditaba a lo que sus ojos jade observaban. A un Naruto sentado a lado de la camilla de Hinata. Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió; sino que, lo sorprendente fue encontrarlo dormido…tomándole la mano a Hinata.

Para cualquiera seria una escena realmente hermosa y tierna. Pero…

Sakura sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Llevo sus manos a estas y se dio cuentas de que eran… ¿lagrimas? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por Naruto? ¿Por Hinata? ¿…Por qué…?

**Sakura: **¿Por…que? _**Todavía no es muy tarde **_¿De que hablas? _**Todavía ¿no te has dado cuenta de las lágrimas…? **_–Sakura negó- _**Tranquila…Naruto todavía no se ha olvidado de ese sentimiento que siente por ti… te lo aseguro…**_ No… dalo por hecho… me di cuenta tarde… nunca lo quise aceptar… pero tengo que dejarlo ser feliz…si el lo es…yo lo soy… aunque no sea a mi lado…_**Sakura-chan…**_ Sa…Saquemos a este baka de aquí tengo que revisarla…

Sakura se acerco a Naruto para alejarlo de Hinata. Lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo a la pared. Prácticamente estampándolo

**Naruto:**

Sooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyy por la demora es ke mi labtop estaba dañada y de verdad ke me moria y hasta mientras continuaba con "Me voy contigo" y "Amandote, te pude salvar". Y hasta ke me trajeran la labtop no lo podia subir

Mina-san espero ke hayan disfrutado este capitulo…

Reviews constructivos plissssss


	5. Note

Sssssssssssoooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyy

Sssssssssssoooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyy!!

Pero es ke estuve tan ocupada ayudando a Hyuuga girl con "Por tu culpa" y "Nuevo Futuro: antes dos ahora tres" ke me olvide por completo de mis fics!!

Queridos lectores fanaticos del naruhina lo lamento mucho pero empezare a trabajar en el fic!!

Pero tambien con esto quiero dar gracias a:

**KENSA-CHAN**: muchas gracias por tu review…lamento ke te haya hecho esperar pero te juro ke muy pronto veras la continuación de este….Domo arigatou!!

**Kabru-tsukimine: **millon graxas!! Tu siempre nos has apoyado con tus reviews muy positivos he de decirlo desde ke empezamos em he dado cuanta ke te han gustado… ah si es ke esa escena de inuyasha me encanta ademas le keria dar algo de intriga y dulzura al fic con esa escena…dices ke le van a hacer a hina-chan…mejor dicho ke no le haran!! Y naruto tuvo ese dream debido a unas cosas ke pondre mas adelante

**NarutoTT: **a ti tb grxas por tu review…a moi tambien me hubiera gustado ke el hijo llevara los ojos como el padre… pero debido a algunas cositas ke pondre mas adelante…heredo los ojos de hinata….pero tranki ke si tiene lasitud de naru-chan cuando era nene… bueno lo del engano en si es la idea principal de la historia…ya veras mas adelante por ke….

**JerineeNakasawa: **jejejeje sorry haberte hecho esperar pero como explike estuve muy ocupada pero bueno esta vez me ocupare de llevar al maximo este fic!! Shannaro!! Graxas por tu rewiew

**Eimy-chan: **ke suerte ke te engancho le prologo…la verdad yo misma me sorprendi de los ke hice ya ke soy una principiante…. Graxas por tu comment!!


End file.
